


Proper Fuelling

by inkand_paper (Fabuest)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breastfeeding, Feeding, Other, twitsquick continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuest/pseuds/inkand_paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metroplex is excited to meet his new City Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Fuelling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> Once upon a time I wrote a twitsquick fic about the mechs from the Ark's crew drinking right from Teletraan-1's energon lines when the humans weren't around. And then that turned into some worldbuilding ideas that I wanted to explore. And it took a while, but I've finally gotten around to it.
> 
> Written for femme4jack, who is a dear friend.

Autobot City had been completed, and Metroplex online, for three Earth years before the arrival of Ultra Magnus' unit. As Metroplex understood it, Ultra Magnus was to be his assigned Commander, and the mechs in his unit would be the first permanent residents of Autobot City. In the weeks prior to their arrival, Metroplex prepared by filling his tanks with the specially processed energon he had settled on as his signature blend (35% solar, 47% geothermal, 11% wind, and 7% petroleum based; Perceptor, who had helped him develop the formula, described the taste as warm and bright, with a hint of organic sweetness), and testing the flow rate through the lines from his tanks to his spigots. He wanted everything to run smoothly when he greeted his new inhabitants with the energon which would literally become the taste of home for them.

The shuttle touched down at the designated landing site three kilometres outside of Autobot City right on schedule. Metroplex's defensive scanners confirmed seven Autobot signals, and within minutes Optimus Prime, along with Ironhide and Prowl, had driven out to meet them. There was a short debriefing which Metroplex was not privy to (although Red Alert assured him that he would be present for the more in-depth debriefs to be conducted over the next few days), and then the unit was led back to Autobot City to get settled.

"Greetings, City Commander Ultra Magnus," Metroplex said as the large blue and white mech unfolded from his vehicle mode, his voice rumbling out from the three obvious and two hidden speakers around the party. He added a flurry of respectful glyphs to indicate that he was not ignoring the others, but making it clear that his attention was mainly on his new commander. "Autobot City Central Sector Metroplex, at your service."

Ultra Magnus gave a formal salute, his dignified bearing not seeming at all affected by the appearance of saluting air. "Autobot City Central Sector Metroplex, it is I who is at your service. I hope that our partnership may be a benefit to the Autobot cause."

"Yes," Metroplex agreed. "Your energy levels are low," he said, letting the statement pertain to the entire unit. "Would you like to refuel now?"

" _Yes_ ," burst out a mech, a little taller than Prowl and with a paint job reminiscent of autumn leaves, although Metroplex had been made to understand that there were no trees on Cybertron, not like the ones on Earth. Censorious looks from Ultra Magnus and two green mechs - one very bulky and bright, the other one duller, with joints that creaked the way Ironhide's did - had the mech who had spoken quailing. "I mean, yes sir? If you give leave, sir." Then he scowled and said, "Come _on_ , I haven't had a proper refuel in half a vorn! I'm hungry. Sir."

Ultra Magnus frowned, but nodded. "If you would show us to your refuelling station, Metroplex, we will take our energon now. It has been a long journey from Cybertron."

Metroplex had hundreds of fuel taps in his various buildings, but the greatest concentrations of them were in the medical wing, and two recreational halls. As Scamper led the group to the closer of the two, he overheard the old green mech saying, "Believe me, kid, you've never had a _proper_ refuel in your function. You're gonna love this."

When they reached the refuelling station, the young mech's jaw dropped while Ultra Magnus stepped up to the conglameration of pipes, some shiny new metal and some clear plexiglass through which the bright pink energon could be seen, all dropping from the ceiling in a cluster and terminating in simple spigot ends. Ultra Magnus did not hesitate in finding a spigot at the appropriate height and molding his lips around it. Metroplex activated the energon flow, and Ultra Magnus stood with straight posture while he drank, his arms by his side and optics slightly dimmed. If Metroplex had not been watching intently for signs of approval from his City Commander, he might have missed the quiet purring of Ultra Magnus' engine. As it was, his spark warmed at the sound.

"You are all welcome to drink," Metroplex invited, and the mechs of Ultra Magnus' unit leaped forward, grappling good-naturedly with each other over the best pipes. Only the young mech held back, hesitating, until his peers urged him forward. He approached the mass of pipes and wrapped a hand around one, flicking his glossa out to lick cautiously at the spigot.

"Not like that," the old green mech said. "You gotta introduce yourself first, kid. How'd you like havin' some stranger drinkin' right outta your lines?" Smiling, the mech turned to the pipe he had claimed for himself and bowed shallowly, his joints creaking with the movement. "Good to meet you, Metroplex. Kup, at your service."

The young mech watched Kup's introduction with a bemused expression, then patted the pipe under his hand apologetically. "Sorry about that," he said awkwardly. "I'm, uh, I'm Hot Rod. At your service, I guess."

"It is good to meet you all. Now drink, please," Metroplex encouraged.

Hot Rod needed no second urging, his hunger seeming to overcome any uncertainty he'd had, and he wrapped his lips around the pipe's spigot, sucking and lapping at it desperately until the energon began to flow. When the first few drops hit his intake, warmed and regulated by Metroplex's own systems and carefully formulated to provide immediate and long-lasting energy, Hot Rod made a tiny, needy sound of mixed pleasure and desire. He prodded at the spigot with his glossa until the flow increased, and opened his mouth to gulp at the energon greedily.

Around him, other members of the unit were having similar reactions: Springer moaned at the taste and shuffled closer to his pipe; Arcee had her optics offlined and was panting through her vents as she drank; Roadbuster's engine was growling, his vocaliser emitting short grunts between swallows.

Metroplex could not have been prepared for the reality of feeding mechs; First Aid and Perceptor had taken samples when he was working on his formula, but that had been nothing like this. The slow drain of energon from his reservoirs while he monitored the fuel levels of each mech drinking from him felt strangely _right_ , soothing in a way he had never felt before. His systems began to heat up in compensation for the lowering level of his own tanks, and that too brought an odd sort of pleasure. Pleasure which was only added to by the sensual way that Kup fuelled: kneading and caressing Metroplex's pipe, massaging the spigot with lips and glossa and humming contentedly.

Metroplex shuddered and settled more firmly into his foundation, letting his energon flow into the mechs he would care for and nourish and protect for as long as they remained stationed on Earth. This was what he had been built and programmed for. Spark pulsing warmly, he recorded the feelings and sensations of his first true feeding to a permanent file in his personal memory banks to be revisited time and again. Perfect.


End file.
